The Legend Of Spyro: The Awakening Of Evil (R)
by Fenrir Connell
Summary: A sequel to The Legend Of Spyro: Dawn Of The Dragon. After passing through what could have been the ultimate sacrifice to save his land... Spyro awakes again, in a renewed world. But wherever there is good, evil does not take long to appear. Will true peace ever show itself in the end? But... What had just happened?


Author's Note: This will be important for reading this story, so try and remember it please. n.n

Amidst the story, I'll be using horizontal lines to symbolize some things, it'd be basically like this:

ONE line in the story, means a change of Point of View. Basically, what comes next is the same moment but from another character's Point of view.

TWO lines means a change of scene. Another character, another situation, another place. It may or may not be happening simultaneously with the previous scene, depending on the moment.

THREE lines mark the beginning / end of the chapter. These would be usually preceeded or followed by an Author's Note. (From now on referred to as "A/N")

I'll be using these signals a lot through the story, so it shouldn't be hard to remember what they mean. You get used to it, trust me.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 1: The End

- "Spyro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" - The guilt had the same weight of the responsibility Cynder felt for having delayed the battle against Malefor, if there was one only thing that the Dark Master managed to do was to confuse her, had she really been the one who led Spyro to the ambush all the time? Curious thing, she had been the one to tell Spyro not to listen to Malefor's words in the first place.

- "Don't be. It's over now." - Said Spyro.

- "So this is it…?"-.

Cynder looked around and she would have liked that all that was just happening in her imagination, had they arrived too late? Now that Malefor was gone, wasn't it all solved? How could everything be going so wrong? She stared at Spyro, who looked like he was listening carefully to something, but she couldn't find any sound. All she listened to was their fall, envolved in fire and mass destruction. Spyro turned to look at her, in the cutest way Cynder could have ever imagined.

- "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Cynder. "- Spyro had been lost in thought for a few seconds... Something inside of her told the dragoness, she knew she was not going to like what she was about to hear.

- "Spyro, no… You don't have to do anything. Let's just go." - Cynder felt the depth of Spyro's words penetrate her head, what could possibly be done when everything had gotten so far already?

- "Where, Cynder? There will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." - Replied Spyro, he had made a decision.

- "Then I'm with you." - Where those really the last words Cynder would ever hear from Spyro? But there was something yet to be done...

Spyro gave her a great smile, the most beautiful smile she could have ever imagined, and then he suddenly started shining and floating in the air, while gathering all his strenght and magic in order to do something noble in the name of the planet they lived in, their home. She couldn't help but to be astonished by the scene developing in front of her very eyes. She didn't know what he was about to do, but it was better than not trying anything.

The world was about to end, there would be nothing alive after that, and there was only one thing she had to do before her death, there was something she really wanted to say, but she never had strenght enough to say it before. Maybe… Maybe there would be no other oportunity to do it…

- "I love you…" – Whispered Cynder. She closed her eyes and stood closer, but some magic force prevented contact. All she wanted was to feel him once more, one touch, for the last time… But she couldn't.

* * *

"(I love you… I love you… I love you…)".

These words were stuck in Spyro's head, he would have loved to say something but he just couldn't talk, he was being overpowered, and there was only one other thought in his head: -"(I'm going to die doing this…)"- He was not scared about death, it was going to be for a good cause. His last breath, it would prevent everyone from giving theirs that day.

But he still wanted to say something… Cynder surprised him, he was totally off-guard. Spyro started feeling a great pain, and then, he used all his power. The light turned brighter, he felt a strange heat all over his body and then… The whole world started to get back together. With the greatest effort he could imagine, he pulled the world back together. Strengthened by Cynder's words.

All Spyro could feel was pain and heat, he couldn't even see what he was doing. It all started to get dark, and darker as his conscious faded away.

* * *

Cynder started to feel the light dissapear around her, the whole flash had been too bright for her to see what was actually happening, she shut her eyes, but she could still feel. She felt how the small plataform where she was standing started to go up instead of falling. It had all been so sudden, so unexpected.

- "(Did Spyro hear me?)"- She thought with anxiety. But suddenly other though assaulted her mind. –"(What did he do…?)"-.

A few minutes passed until the light dissapeared, she finally gathered courage enough to open her eyes and look, but her sight wasn't as devastated as she tought it would be, it was precious. She was standing in a huge flowered field, the only thing left from the battle she and Spyro had just been through was small pieces of rock, little traces of what had been once Malefor's lair. Spyro had actually made it, he DID stop the end of the world and somehow healed the land with his magic!

Cynder looked all around, but there was only one thought in her mind: -"(Where is Spyro?)"-. She didn't care about how fast life got back to the earth she was standing in. The grass was the same, the peaceful wind was the same. Cynder got really worried about Spyro, and only him. She looked around several times. There was a magnificent field all around, but no traces of Spyro anywhere. She started flying, with nothing but concern in her head, Spyro had been with her just a momment ago…

And then, she found him… In the ground, laying, there was a purple dragon surrounded by the grass… And he didn't move at all.

- "Oh, no…" – Whispered Cynder realizing what was going on… The whole world had just been saved from destruction, but Cynder's world started to fall appart again...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: I am honestly, REALLY excited to bring this story back, you guys... There is a lot of stuff you need to know about this story, but it would be too long to put in here, So if you want to know... I'll ask for you to please go over to my profile and take a look at the "Story Facts" section of my bio. Notes 8, 9 and 10 are about this story... Check it out if you can.

I'll be posting chapter 2 within the next two days. And I'll keep posting them in that pace until I have reached chapter 11. From that point forward I'll have to carry on writting brand new stuff for the story. And I am not stupid enough to promise posting in a regular basis... But I WILL be putting effort to bring you the newest chapters as quickly as possible.

I hope both new and old readers will be liking to live this story.

- Fenrir


End file.
